


Nails

by omnisan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: You ever notice how dirty Kapkan's nails are when you're putting up reinforcements or is that just me? Anyways I wrote about it.





	Nails

In the downtime from missions, it was not uncommon to find many of the men gathered around the largest table playing a few games of poker or blackjack. Sometimes a few of the women joined in just to prove they could still kick ass even off the battlefield. Others, like Dokkaebi, occasionally just preferred to sit in the same room and work on their own projects in the presence of the others. 

Tonight, though, Dokkaebi couldn't keep her eyes away from the cards at play. Of course if she was interested in playing, she could do it on her tablet, but there was something special about enjoying a game and drinks with friends in the flesh. Dokkaebi sighed. 

“Do you want to join us Dokkaebi?” Caveira asked with a glance to where she sat nearby.

She shook her head. “Maybe I'll just watch tonight.”

“Pull up a chair.” Kapkan nodded to a vacant seat across the room. 

Sitting between Kapkan and Smoke, Dokkaebi was passed a drink as she spectated the game. 

Smoke leaned in, “I think Lesion’s up to something.” 

“Shut up, Porter.” 

Dokkaebi laughed. Why had she never joined their games before? But then she saw something disturbing. 

“Kapkan, when was the last time you washed your hands?” 

Ela couldn't help but to laugh out loud while the others were intrigued at where this conversation was heading.

“Before sitting down here. Why?” 

“Your nails look terrible.” 

Smoke snickered. Dokkaebi was unaware of the painful silence from Kapkan as she pulled out her tablet. The game resumed with no response from him, but she was on a mission of her own. No longer than Smoke claiming victory did Dokkaebi find what she was looking for. Somehow she would just have to convince Kapkan to join her tomorrow. 

 

“Hey, are you busy?” 

Kapkan turned to Dokkaebi, “Me?”

“Yes you. There's no one else here.” 

“No. What do you want?” 

“Let's hang out.” She smiled. 

If Kapkan wasn't already suspicious, he definitely was now. Nonetheless, he agreed to join the younger female. 

“Where are we going?” 

“You'll see.” 

Her secrecy frustrated Kapkan, and she knew it, but she could not let him live like this. It pained her. 

“What are we doing here?” Kapkan asked, peering out the window. 

“We're going to get you a manicure.” 

“I don't think so.” 

Dokkaebi frowned. “Why not?” 

“That is for girls, not me.” 

“In Korea, it's normal for men to get manicures.”

“This is not Korea.” 

“Well I've already booked the appointment so…get out of the car.”

Dokkaebi was determined to get Kapkan in the building no matter what it would take. Fortunately, she didn't have to beg for long as Kapkan gave in, knowing there was no escaping her trap now.

“Two for Grace.” She smiled at the woman behind the front desk, who led them to a different part of the building where two more women awaited them. 

Kapkan made a face of discomfort, probably at the near toxic smell, Dokkaebi noted. She also noticed the shock on the woman's face once she saw Kapkan's nails. 

Dokkaebi leaned in, “It's his first time.” 

“I don't understand why you have brought me here. In our line of work, they're just going to get dirty again.” 

“Not if you take care of them.” Dokkaebi noted. “Or wear gloves like the rest of us.” 

Dokkaebi closed her eyes, taking in the soft, zen music playing from a single speaker, as well as the fumes of nail polish, as the woman cleaned and clipped her nails. Within the same hour they arrived, the two of them had beautiful, clean nails. 

“That wasn't so bad, now was it?” 

Kapkan grunted. That was a good enough yes in her book. 

 

“She took you out to clean your nails.” 

“Yes. I know.” 

Dokkaebi overheard part of a conversation between Kapkan and Tachanka as she wandered through the base. 

“I wouldn't be criticizing, Tachanka.” Dokkaebi smirked. “You probably need a manicure too.”


End file.
